the users and the lords
by the assassin of hope
Summary: Users, the fighters of light and peace, then the lords, Evil and cold, Weiss schnne and her team are thrown into a one hundred year old with no end in sight. Well the users save them, Or well the lords consume them to the darkness? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: the lords and Users

This story is based on a rp me and my friends are doing, some bits of been edit for a more story vibe. Begin! I do not own RWBY

weiss Pov

Today, seem like any normal day by count, the clouds were a bit gray I thought but I didn't really care. Ruby and the others were off somewhere as for me, I was greeting some of the new students, walking by me students from all over the world were coming in for the tournament.

From the people, I saw a wired kid with long black hair and His eyes they were just black. He seemed to have pulled his hood up as soon as he saw me.

'Weirdo.' I thought as I walked but only to walk into him. "That's not a very nice thing to stare at people, Didn't your mother teach you any better?" The boy said. What scared me the most was that I saw he had fangs. "Look, you better not cross lines you don't…" Before I could finish he pulled out a machete with 5 X's on the blade.

"I have been crossing lines, before you were able to kill Grimm." He said poking each of the X's then he stopped on one. "Ah, Belle schnee, She did…Have a nice set of scrams." He said. That made me mad at him. "Look you better stop!" this then lead down awkward stares from both.

He then laughs loudly. "Well…Would you like to see your mommy?" He said smiling widely showing me almost how many fangs he had in his mouth. My mother was gone, everyone knew this...She was killed by them the whitefang. "M-My mother is dead…" I said slowly moving back in case I had to run.

"I know that." He said holding the machete up. After he said that I ran. It didn't matter how long I ran, He was right behind every time I looked back when I got to the training room I locked the door.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" I shouted getting Myrtenaster out. There was no way in hell that he could get in…Right?

"Awwww, Why locked the door people used this gym." I heard his voice. "H-H-how did you!?" I said jumping back.

"Oh come on!" He shouted. "Your Dear old lady never told you about the real her, Why you never see her parents, your grandparents, any siblings!?" He said as he was beginning to take his black Jacket off as he did so I saw Black lines all over his arms and a dragon symbol on his hand.

"So, What you and almost every psycho has tattoos on them!" The boy seems to be confused. "Oh my god…She never told you!" This ended up with the boy laughing like crazy again. I was looking at him, was my mother hiding something from me…

Before I could think on I saw him pull out some dust, He open the container and he….Just drank out of it his tattoos began to glow.

"What the…" I said before I knew it Jeff vanish. "What kind of…!" I felt a Hand on my shoulder as I Looked I saw the boy's smile and tattoos. "Oh…Ask her about me when you…" Before he finish, He was punched in the face and I saw Yang. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU CREEP!" She shouted as the boy was punched into a wall.

"Owwie! You got a strong punch man…." He said before seeing Yang. "Oh….Are you a man?" He asked. Yang looked to me. "Is this guy for real?" She asked. "No, he's insane!" I said as Blake and Ruby ran in.

The boy got up slowly. "Man, I haven't punched like that since…Well 4 hours ago." He said. "Shoot look at the time, Lady shcnne…" he then did a fancy man bow As he tp out.

Ruby looked around. "Where did he go!?" She shouted having crescent rose at her ready. I looked around. "He's long gone." I said seeing him on the dorms as he Place a flag with the same dragon design on it as he flees.

Hours Later….

The cops came and they began to ask questions to all the staff and some eye witnesses, I on the other hand was waiting for a veotel. "Weiss, Are you sure that this is the best course of action right now?" I nodded to her. "Yes…I need to know what my mother is hiding from me…" She said as the veotel landed in front of them. " ." The pilot said to the girl. "Look, you three can come with me, but when my father and I are going to talk about this, you all need to wait outside" I said looking back to that flag, some of the students didn't know what it means, but when it came to the faunus students they were freaking out.

"Well, Weiss if you think your father well have answers then let's go pay him a visited." Ruby said. I nodded and got on board. If my mother was somehow apart with that freak, it is my right to know.

Somewhere in Vale…

"You failed to kill the spawn of belle, and now she is seeking the truth." A shadowy figure told to the unknown assassin who was bowing. "My lord, the rat does not know of her family's bloodline, As long as she never finds the chest we can resume that our plans well go..." The assassin said.

"I hope so Jeff, for your sake." The voice said as his eyes glow purple, and behind him a lot more glowing eyes were seen.

End Of ch.1

A/N: okay, this story is not cannon, It's a small idea, one day I thought to myself what if there were more people like Cinder fall? How would they act and were there good ones? Either way, Next ch well be up next week or a few days, SIGNING OUT


	2. Chapter 2 answers and storys

RWBY: the users and the lords. Ch.2: answers and stories.

The second chapter of the story, Answers about Weiss's mother well be shown. Again I do not own RWBY.

Weiss Pov

It took about a half hour, But my father's mansion was seen, the others were looking at the huge mansion in awe. But for me, I need to get answers. As the ship landed we all walked off as we were greeted by the staff. " , we weren't expecting you today, how do we owe this meeting?" A butler said. "My father…I need to talk to him…Now." I said to the butler. "Y-You know your father is a busy man, I'll try to get him away from his work, but am not promising anything." He said. "Why not show your teammates around the mansion." He said to the group as he left.

I began to show them around my home, keeping them away from the backyard, it was where we had burry my mother right next to the tree with the white leaves, Of course my father wanted to bury her in the normal plot for our family members but that was her final wish. I showed them to their rooms as I waited in my father's study.

It was an hour later, I looked to the painting over the fireplace, and I was around 4 when it was made. When I was about ready to leave I saw my father walked into the room. "Weiss." He said sitting on his white office chair. "Father…I know I ask this question a lot… But do I have any uncles or aunts?" This seems to have made him raise a brow. "Weiss, what's the answer I have always said to that." I looked down. "That I don't, but are you sure?" I asked. "No you don't." He said. "Look I'm very busy I should…." He said before I looked up with a few tears in my eyes. "Y-You're always busy…" I said as he just walked out. "Nice try Weiss." He said leaving. I just sighed, the old I want it dad with tear eye trick worked but not today.

I walked to my room as I notice a letter with my name on it. When I picked it up I saw the words 'open me' in black ink. I looked around for my letter open and when I did I cut it open, I then read the letter.

'Meet me in the attic' I thought about this, father never really did let me near the attic when mom died so if this has anything to do with my mom, Then I'm going.

I decided to leave my teammates be, seeing that I may get answers in the attic. I saw that the stairway to the attic was open, maybe this mastery person left it opens for me.

I stepped into the attic, So many memories, Old toys, books, The charismas related stuff, We never really don't pull them out as much when mom died…But I saw what look like a paper saying 'find the light to find me.' I saw said light in the very back of the attic. It took a bit to move around in the dark but I found the butler from this morning, he was holding onto a candle stick holder.

" , you found me." He said. I looked to the butler with a raised brow. "Boris, why did you ask me to come up here?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"You were asking questions about your mother's side of the family, What if I told you that your answer was behind me in this case and chest behind me…" He said moving to the side. "Am not going to stop you, either you remove the covering and have answers, or leave right now…" the Faunus butler said. I slowly reach out, my heart rate slowly rising with each inch I get closer to the covers. I then grip it and pulled it off. What I was struck me.

It was white armor with gold detailing, it also had had a crown on the dummy's head most of the armor seems to be battle damaged, it had a white cape with a snowflake on the back along with a symbol of a wing on the sides of the snowflake. I saw a chest near the armor legs. "How do I open the case?" I asked Boris. He pulled out a small necklace with a key with the same wing on it. "When your mother died she told me to hold onto this key..." He said placing the key in my hands.

I unlocked the glass case, I looked to the armor before kneeing down to the chest. "The key wells also work on the chest." Boris said.

I moved the chest out as I unlocked it as soon as a open it I saw a glowing dust crystal Only it was glowing all sorts of colors I saw a book next to it, Of course I went for the book and I saw a letter on it.

I knew the hand writing very well. 'M-Mom…' I thought as I began to read.

"Weiss, I know I was stupid for keeping this from your father, but am not normal… I am part of a secret clan by the name of users, these books well give you all the basic info on users and even lords, Weiss use the armor and cape and please….Stay safe." I was tearing up at her words. "M-Mommy." I sob lowly as I Began to read.

'Man rose from the shadows, so did ideas and hope, my name is Bastion the wise and this is my story of a secret realm unknown to man…. Before the Users, before the Lords there were only Templers, they were gods, able to wield the power of our world, in their hands, fire, water, ice, earth and air were the powers to be cast in their hands though marks all over their arms and chest. When the time of Faunus being freed the race were in a up drawer, Half of them believe in using their gift to help them, As the other half wanted to use their gift to keep their rule. So they spit, now they are known as users, the holy light for our world, and then the lords evil and dark.' The book ended.

I place the book on the floor as I pulled out a book that looked like something from this time.

'The tales of the Jaguar on the frost wall guard by Thadius Oathfather' I open it up to see that it was based on a true story.

But the dust was still on my mind, I would have time to read this later, but this glowing crystal was still on my mind, so I picked it up but when I did I felt a surge of energy go through my body, It was too much as I fainted.

Outside Vale, 11:02 PM

A man in a black robe was sitting in a throne, his eyes flush as he looked up. "The ice crystal of belle has been found by the spawn, time for us to move in for the kill." He said to the darkness as Jeff walked out. "Yes, My lord." He said with a bow.

End of ch

I like to thank Phil the persona guy, ninastar, and amber flush for the oc's use in this story, you guys are my bros! :D Next time, Weiss well wake up in a dream or a nightmare, next time in Dreams and nightmares.


End file.
